The Source Of All Good
=The Source Of All Good= It was rumored that; in the beginning, when just before there was any form of life on Earth—that a powerful force called ("the All,") was believed to have been the originator of all Magic, whether Good or Evil. It was not however; but was instead, though never revealed to anyone—that the All was actually created by a Omnipotent entity or being. This Supreme being furthermore—was the very personification, of all that is Good. He was the Source Of All Good—the polar opposite of the Source Of All Evil and was also, the Supreme Omnipotent ruler over all Magic. Another fact is that both—the Source of All Good and Source of All Evil—were believed to be brothers. Then one day—a massive war broke out; the war nearly ripped the heavens apart, but before it did however; The Source Of All Good was able to cast his brother out and as a result, the other brother subsequently fell from grace. This in turn, led to the other brother; now as a result of his being defeated—was cast out of the Heavens—and eventually became the personified version of all Evil. This ultimately, placed the two brothers at odds with each other; which in turn, has now made them immortal enemies. It is for this reason therefore, that it is said—if the two ever were to come into contact with each other, then the whole world and that of the whole magical community would be destroyed. =History= It was sometime before humans or witches and demons existed that, there was two powerful beings—brothers essentially, and together they represented all that was and would be in the future. Together, these two brothers resided in the Heavens and it was from here that, they were the rulers of all Magic. But one day; a cosmic war broke out in the Heavens, which ended up pitting these two Supremely powerful brothers against one another. This was what eventually led The Source of All Good to banish and as a result, subsequently exiled his brother to the underworld. The Source of Good however; before ultimately banishing/exiling his brother to the underworld, decided that to secure the likelihood of his brother never bringing ruin to the world, stripped his brother of his divine spiritual self and subsequently, would later end up forcing his once dear and beloved brother to later possessing other demons and other Evil beings to survive. The results of which, this led to the rebellious brother becoming the Source of All Evil. Now, the brothers were then and still are today even, immortal enemies as well as being so, for all eternity. Thus; the brothers were never seen together ever again. However, The Source Of All Good never stopped keeping eyes on his rebellious/fallen brother and was therefore, always aware of what transpired in the Underworld. =Source of Good= The brother that became the originator of the All was the most powerful being ever known to have existed. He was a spirit entity possessing Omnipotent power, but could appear in any form he wished—This was the power/ability called (Omnifarious)—He was the father of all Magic and was the brother of the Source of All Evil who resided in the underworld. The powers of the Source Of Good was unlimited and never fully expressed to their fullest extent; as he always resided in the heavens where the Elders and the Whitelighters existed. He was the Supreme ruler of all Magic; and was thus, the only being to have had the capability of sensing someone anywhere. It did not matter, if they were dead or in the underworld. His powers and his reach, were never limited but rather; they were unlimited. The source of good was the creator of all magical beings and was constantly monitoring them from the heavens. He was the epitome of good and was opposed by his brother the source of evil who resided in the underworld. The Source of all Good was the creator of The Grand Design, and all the Elders. He furthermore, became the father/creator to all the Whitelighters and Witches as well. He was additionally, the father and creator/ruler of all the magical beings, that lived in and throughout the entire magical community. It kept everything in check by creating the Cleaners so as to correct mess ups when they occurred. This was to prevent mortals from ever learning about the existence of magic. Magic was always looked at as being parlor tricks for mortals or non-magical beings. Magic wasn't necessarily good or bad but rather defined as such by the way one used their magic. The source of good was constantly in tune and always aware of any and all forms of magic good or evil. He never took sides as his brother always did however, this is what separated him from his evil counterpart/brother the source of evil. The source for good always would listen to both sides before making his decision. The decision or choice the source made in cases he heard was final and absolute. =Powers and Abilities= The powers and abilities of this omnipotent being is speculative at best; but it's believed that he has a vast quantity of power that is supposedly unlimited. Some of these powers and abilities include: =Active based powers and abilities= The Source of all Good possesses a variety of powers and abilities, they are as follows: =Active powers and abilities= *Telekinesis—The ability to move things with ones mind or thoughts. The user typically channels this power through his or her eyes. However, over time, they can channel the ability through their hands. The ability is a Psionic based power and is the most commonly used ability by both sides good, evil, and neutral. **Advanced Telekinesis—This ability is a more advanced and highly evolved form of the more basic telekinesis power. The user can channel this power through their eyes or hands or both if they so choose to do so. Furthermore, the ability allows the user to lift heavier objects and can also generate a massive wave of telekinetic energy at their enemies. **Telekinetic Orbing—The combined ability of moving objects and things through the use of orbs. It is the Telekinesis and the Orbing powers combined together. *Molecular manipulation—The ability to manipulate matter and molecules on the molecular level. The ability is vast and covers several subtypes. These subtypes are as follows: **Molecular Acceleration—The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. **Molecular Deceleration—The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. **Molecular Combustion—The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. **Molecular Immobilization—The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. **Molecular Dispersion—The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. **Molecular Inhibition—The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. *Apportation—The ability to teleport objects or people through space. This is a common seen ability used by the Whitelighters and the Elders respectively. *Chronokinesis— The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions. This ability is very dangerous when used incorrectly. For instance; the user changing the past alters the present and future as well. Altering the future is in turn, what changes the past. For this reason, the Source of good has made it a punishable crime if someone tries to alter and or changes events either in the past, present, and or future. The law was implemented after the Great Battle the Charmed Ones fought in and won. This power is thus, a very tempting ability for both sides good and evil. **Reality Warping—The ability to alter and or change ones own reality of existence to their own desire. They are essentially using a subset of the Chronokinesis power. *Combustive Orbing—The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. *Conjuration—The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. This seems to contradict the laws of physics, as it is held that; you cannot simply make something that does not already exist. **Elemental Conjuration—The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning. *Corporealization—The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. (Note: As he is the Supreme Omnipotent ruler over all things magical, the Source of Good is said to be a spirit entity but can take on a physical form he so desires to do so. *Electrokinesis—The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. **Advanced Electrokinesis—The more advanced version of the electrokinesis power. The user is essentially capable of shooting a stream of electricity at his or her enemies. *Energy Magic—The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired. *Force Field Generation—The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Sub-power of Force-Field Manipulation. User is able to create a shield, wall or a field to protect themselves, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, element, shaped from environment or formed by manipulating smaller items to form greater whole. Force-fields are not impenetrable and can usually be removed by an energy drain or extreme weight. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to mold them into any shape. The source of all magic is the only known being capable of generating a impervious shield. =other powers and or abilities= Some of the other powers and or abilities this Supreme Omnipotent being has are: *Omnibenevolence—This means to be totally good and nothing else. It is the power or essence of being All Good. *Omnilingualism—the Supreme ruler of all Good is also capable of speaking in any Language. He is also able to translate the meaning of one language and use it in another. Thereby, he can speak any and all forms of languages or tongues. *Absolute Will—The Supreme Ruler of all Good magic, possesses the power to control all things and can do anything he wants; this in turn, equates to him being an Omnipotent being. *Grand Design Construction—the power to moderate and control all the rules and laws of ones own existence. This includes the Grand Design itself. The supreme ruler of all good magic, also preserves the laws and rules of the universe as a whole. *Omniverse Manipulation—This is a power/ability; that allows The Source Of All Good to control all universes. *Angel Manipulation—The user can create, manipulate, and destroy angels. They can also use angels to perform all kinds of tasks. This power is the one that allowed The Source Of Good to create all the Whitelighters and Elders respectively. Another associated power or ability; which relates to this is: *Angel Creation—The user can create angels from nothing and bend them to their will, the user can eventually spawn hordes of divine angelic beings to serve and fight on their behalf. Another very well established fact that all in the magical community are/is aware of is that; The Source Of Good and supreme ruler over all Magic, is a spiritual entity. His appearance is never the same or rather, he's not possessing in or of a physical body. Thus, as seen and described above, the Source of All Good is now and has been, and will remain so into the future—a very powerful being and never is he to be overlooked. He controls all things Magical and is never unaware of his brothers plans. His reach of and the extent to which his powers extends is clearly evident. He controls all life and nothing escapes his notice. =powers by type= Below is a list of all the various powers and abilities the Source of All Good possesses. They are classified and listed according to type. These abilities and powers are as follows: =Active Powers and abilities= *Molecular Manipulation—The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. The associated powers and abilities that are classified as being molecular based are as follows: **Molecular Acceleration—The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. **Molecular Immobilization—The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. **Molecular Combustion—The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. **Molecular Dispersion—The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. **Molecular Deceleration—The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. **Molecular Inhibition—The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. *Adjusting—The ability to fight through molecular based abilities and powers. Only upper-level beings have this capability. The only other being besides those that are considered upper or more specifically, higher level beings is the Source Of All Good. *Chronokinesis—The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions. This ability is a very tempting power, the only problem with this ability is that, altering or changing the flow of time whether those of the past or those in the future; can have extremely dire and some cases even be fatal to the user. It is for this reason, that the Source of all Good has made it illegal to travel back in time or forward oneself into the future. The act of time travel is thus, only to be done in dire circumstances where, all other options have been exhausted. The traveling through time is extremely dangerous and that is why the forces of both good and evil prohibit it entirely. **Reality Warping—The ability to alter and or change, the reality of events in anyway a person so desires. It is also a associated ability to the above mentioned power of Chronokinesis. Witches and all other magical beings are prohibited from doing anything that may alter the flow of time and that includes even warping the realities of space-time as well. =Psionic based powers/abilities= *Telekinesis—The ability to mentally move objects or things with ones thoughts alone. It is also very powerful as it evolves and grows, the ability will expand to include similar powers and abilities such as: **Advanced Telekinesis—The ability to move more heavier objects that the more basic Telekinesis power cannot. It also can be used to generate a massive wave of sheer overpowering telekinetic energy. **Psychokinesis—The ability to move things and or objects, that aren't within the persons line of sight. *Projection powers and abilities: **Energy projection—The ability to produce and or manipulate the energy of life thereby, the user can create and produce a very powerful wave of sheer energy. The force of the wave is dependent on whether or not, the user wants to destroy its opponent or, they simply wanting to hinder them. =the training of and interaction with the Charmed ones children= The children of the Charmed Ones are those that was and still is now, spawned from Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. They are: Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris. These three children that still reside in Halliwell Manor, are the progeny and predecessors of the original Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They along with their cousins; reside in the Manor, or Halliwell Manor. They occupy the house at the present time and have been under the expressed tutelage of The Source of All Good. =Meeting the Source Of All Good= It was not long after the ultimate battle and victory that resulted in favor of the Charmed Ones, that they encountered for the very first time; the Source Of All Good. His entrance into their lives was a great unexpected event. The Source Of All Good made his appearance after the great battle was fought and won by the Charmed Ones, and subsequently, this led him to his introducing himself to the charmed sisters. When it was decided by the Omnipotent ruler of all things Magical that he would meet the charmed ones, he chose to do so as a reward for their courage and sacrifices made over the years. The sacrifices they made, he said was a true testament to the sheer will of their family and those that would precede them in later years. He told the sisters, that they had made so many acts of astounding courage and bravery in their years as The Charmed Ones that, he was so thrilled to see them still so strongly bonded to one another after it all. He was amazed as well as overjoyed for their great accomplishments and successes. So he decided that they could finally retire; if they so chose to do so, and he would in turn play the role of tutor and teacher for their children, when the time came for them to learn of their destiny. Amazingly they declined but also agreed too. They wanted to help train others that would later in years to come, be replacing them. He agreed and began the ordering of a council for Good Magic to oversee their individual pursuits and he in turn would wait for the right time for training their children. The waiting was not long however, as it would only be in a few years time, that the charmed children began their own discovery of powers and abilities and in turn, their destinies as well. =Training the Charmed Ones children= When the children of the Charmed Ones became old enough to be considered capable of learning about their individual abilities and powers, the Source of all Good made his entrance once more and introduced himself to the charmed children. The children were at first very frightened and confused, but that all changed once the Supreme Omnipotent ruler of all magic announced to them that he had been watching them for a very long time. The training of the children of the Charmed Ones began shortly afterwards. The Source of all good decided that, the proper way to begin the children's training was to first introduce them to the overall history of magic. The tutoring and training of the Charmed Ones children was a very important task that the Supreme omnipotent ruler of all magic saw as essential.